Revenge
by Calypso daughter of Atlas
Summary: When Yassen finds a girl on the streets of Chelsea and takes her in he didn't realize she would become family. So when she turns 15 and her dad is said to be dead she ask SCORPIA for vengeance, seeking it against the person they blame for all of this: Alex Rider. So just to make sure that SCORPIA don't do what they have threatened to do they send everyone threatened to Brecon.
1. Chapter 1: Cadence Rider

Chapter 1: Cadence Rider

Disclaimer: I hate to say this but I don't own Alex Rider (I now who does, his name is Anthony Horowitz) thank you.

Chapter 1

A girl, not much taller than 3 foot, dressed in dirty, once new cloths, worn rags ran through the festively decorated streets of Chelsea. Away from the dingy run-down old orphanage, away from the reminder of brightly dressed stuck up children who yelled and snickered her way 'loner and 'a failure to her family'. Away from the nastily smelling people who "cared" about her. She ran until her bruised and blistered feet could not carry her any more into the new life ahead. A few hours passed bringing her striding down dark alleys, across newly built bridges and down the new and old streets of Chelsea, amid the hustle and bustle of spoiled yet lonely children's parents and partners trying to get the last - special and only for the family - Christmas presents sorted out. The girl wouldn't get any beautifully wrapped presents this year, no one at the orphanage got even socks anyway - so it didn't matter to her.

She loped through the cobbled streets passing; café's, apartments, offices and shops on her, just begun, journey, stopping only briefly to catch her breath and stare enviously at the expensive gifts, such as I products and Nintendo games, on display in the advertising clear glass windows, before suddenly retracing her steps back the way she had come. Finally turning into an alley on her left. It was cold, snowing, but she just stood there - staring towards the little shelter that the alley could give: a few soggy cardboard boxes dumped in front of a large skiff that had obviously been there sometime. Immediately after she stopped she started again running as fast as her legs could carry her towards the little shelter. Ignoring what was happening around her battered and bruised body as she looked at the place which was her only option to sleep in.

_CRACK!_ A gun shot sliced through the snowflake infested air just as the girl, reached the poorly protected flimsy cardboard shelter which leaned into the harsh wind - it would offer no protection from the weather and most types of a guns load. She knew that much but no more. Bitter wind nipped her checks and flung her dirty blonde uncombed hair in all directions before pushing her roughly into the cardboard box to her left - making her cry out in pain._ CRACK! _Another shot filled the automatic silence of mid-lunch hours, resounding of walls and hitting almost red (from the cold!) ears in the adjacent streets - which were about five. Blue lights danced in the shadows as the blare of a police car sounded drawing ever closer to the chaos that had erupted in one alley of Chelsea city.

_CRACK! _Another bullet sounded then... silence as a great big thud resounded against the mouldy walls of the alley hitting her frostbitten ears. She started to feel claustrophobic and fear rolled over her body wave upon wave upon wave. Footsteps got louder until they stopped right next to her ear. A hand tore away the fabric of her newly found, but disappeared, shelter. She waited a few seconds before she looked up, through the lethal barrel of the gun to the unreadable face of a man - unmistakably Russian. The girls bulbous grey storm cloud eyes, that had seen so much for her time, rounded more than was really possible for a girl her age.

"Speak up. What is your name?" he asked the barrel of the now discovered an AK-47 still pointed at her dirty dishevelled face.

"C-cad-cadence R-rider," she stuttered back her face a mask of fear and her eyes leaking tears down her face - silently crying at what she thought would be her last moments of life. But the man's posture seemed to relax a little and his eyes softened at the name Rider. He beckoned her back into the harsh afternoon wind taking her hand and then lifting her on to his broad muscled shoulders and carrying her back down the alley, away from the glare of blue lights now only just penetrating the darkness of the shadows within.

They really thought they were going be leaving the English city of Chelsea for ever, all those years ago, to never to return to that particular alleyway. But they would return - not to the alley but to the city they both wanted nothing to do with. The journey would take them from Chelsea to Heathrow and then on to a plane all the way to the country: Italy. A car journey surrounding them with the beautiful country side - vineyards and fields everywhere. Cadence was very excited for she had heard wonderful story's about Venice and the buildings that made up Venice.

The dirty canal system, impressed her greatly (not the water the actual canal!) and the gondolas decorated with paint which steered people in to the best scenery and guided them to the best shops intrigued her - capturing her eye more than anything else. How did they steer them? What were they doing in Venice? Where were they going? The questions were already racing through her mind sewing doubts and suspicions. Yassen... Yes that was his name - he had told her - had not uttered a word to her but watched as she dipped her hand in to the water to only laugh at the disgusted face she pulled when seeing her hand now safely back out the water. All the way to the Island of Malagosto.

* * *

Cadence woke up. Cold dry sweet trickling down her face, a scream just perched on the end of her tongue and a hand grasping a man's wrist who had probably been originally standing up but was now sitting clutching his stomach a look of pain distorting his features. A grin crossed his face after looking at her shocked face.

"I see you still have your reflex's from when you graduated at six years old. SCORPIA want you for a new mission. Basically you have to send a threat through the MI6 main frame saying if Alex doesn't tell his class who he is we will KILL them and Sabina Pleasure, a friend of Alex's. You will be helped by Dram, a just graduated student from Malagosto. Good luck. The full instructions will be waiting for you in the hut in the forest."

That was it another mission - her life was to go on missions and hopefully live to tell of them not like Yassen with his last. Her dad was dead and she had put the blame on who she thought to have been able to stop it - Alex Rider.


	2. Chapter 2: Irina Schemeta

Revenge

Chapter 2: Irina Schemata

Disclaimer: you got the disclaimer first Chapter.

Chapter 2

Alex hated Brookland school it was third on his list of stuff I hate - just above Brecon Beacons. It was the underscore of the grey days, was underneath his salt and his short-attention span. Tom, his only friend, was the only one there that kept him going and sane, although his friend had somehow found a way to drive him three millimetres and a fifth from the distinct label of crazy today. The whole point of being annoying, Tom said, was the reactions I see.

Alex's day could probably get worse and it probably will get worse with his luck._ YAY_!(Notice the sarcasm, it helps.) Right now he was in double English and the brightly dressed class were reading a dreary book on the first world war - together. The toneless drone of his half-asleep classmates in the background was enough to drive anyone up the wall and down the other side - if you listened to long. But Alex had learnt a while ago how to drown the voices out but still keep the rustle of the pages in his reduced and relaxed hearing.

The sacred bell that was scheduled to go in five minutes when they finally stopped reading the 'truly moving' book, as said by the daily times, and got down to the important stuff: crumpled notices which were now being handed out to everyone. Alex went through them all but one in particular caught his eye: apparently all of Year 10 were going to be taking part in an event trying to promote the amount of people who picked up their currier in the armed forces.

What was really testing his mood now was were they would be going for a 'interesting, action packed month' - Brecon Beacons _great_. The-Hell-That-Was-Situated-On-Earth.

Great. Alex decided in his head that he was definitely going to visit the _bank_ today and see what was wrong with the people who worked first he was going to go straight home take a nice warm shower and relax a bit before going to complain to MI6. The only new thing in the school which had the name of Brookland was the new girl in their class - Irina Schemata. She then sat straight next to Alex as directed by the teacher as her English was not good and the only person who speak perfect Russian in the class was Alex.

Helena was very pretty but he didn't think of her in that type of way over the days she had grown to be his little sister and people were convinced that they were cousins or something because she looked exactly like that except for the eyes - the colour not the look. Because they both had the same serious I've-seen-to-much look that plagued the eyes after seeing death.

* * *

Cadence was ultra tired after the day but SCORPIA wanted her for another mission in the middle of this one. They wanted her to murder someone called - she didn't want to name - it would go against her training, know the name the target becomes living. She had a picture and realized with a shock that it was Alex's driver. Oh well he will have to go. It was orders and if you went against orders you died.

She remembered the first time she had killed, her past had been five and she was on a craze for cookies so when she did killed the person she put a cookie in their mouth and a printed name **_from the youngest assassin - Bloody Cooky (They're so nice!)_**. The name had stuck after about five assassination attempts and she had always left a cookie ever since. Yassen had almost fallen out of his cheep plastic seat laughing "_Cookies seriously_?"

She had stuck her long, pink tongue out at that. "_Real mature_!"

"_Yes and I do better than you when I'm on cookies_!" she had retorted defensively. To which he had replied,"_but cookies are awful_!"That had made the the start of probably the weirdest 'sword' fight ever - they had used spatula's. She had enjoyed Spatula-sword Fighting and they still did it.

* * *

The house was on Glendon road and looked like it was at least three hundred years old and smelled musty and rubbish littered the floor around the dustbin. _This was to easy_. She decided as soon as the killing took place then the quicker she would work to hack the system and get noticed by MI6. The man would arrive home in 30 minutes and take his nap a well at least he'd die in his sleep the _proper_ way. Grabbing the window ledge she pulled herself up picked the window lock.

The the master bedroom was big but cosy filled with heat from the AGA she had seen from one of the down stairs mirror was very old and no one had used it in years and apart from the bed it was the only piece of furniture. She stopped and looked at it examining herself her blonde hair fell on one side of frame, high cheek bones and pinky lips. Her eyes were to serious for many people and the brown was a heart warming chocolate colour - all in all they didn't fit together.

A screech of a tyre and the sound of crushed gravel woke her from the stupor and she looked around for a hiding place - the cupboard? Way, to obvious, what about under the bed? What if she got stuck, ah there it was the to narrow beams were close enough together to just push against them and keep herself up on the ceiling. As long as he didn't look up she was fine.

* * *

Gary Bob Sanderson was having a bad day he was almost asleep and now someone had broken in to his house and he doubted is was a normal I'm-looking-for-a-peice-of-furniture-to-'borrow' cautiously he crept into the house a radio distress call had already gone and even if he died they wouldn't get away with it. They would arrive any second now time for that nap...


End file.
